Best Laid Plans
by KColl2003
Summary: Why didn't Angelus kill Xander in 'Killed By Death?


Title: Best Laid Plans

Rating PG-13

Story: Drama

Summary: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.

E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just worship at their altar.

Summary: Why didn't Angelus kill Xander in 'Killed By Death'?

**Best Laid Plans (1/1)**

Angelus scowled as he entered the hospital, the stench of death and decay was no fun for him unless he'd actually caused it. And feeding on the sick, with their polluted blood, the very idea made his stomach curdle. His grimace turned to a smile as he noticed the beautiful nurse walking out of the hospital as he entered it. She was shorter than Jenny, younger too. But those almond eyes and that light-brown skin…. Halting, he flashed the nurse the practiced smile that had given both Liam and Angelus so much success with the women. "Aye lassie and how are you?"

He hid a smile at the slight increase he heard in her heartbeat, and the slight dilatation in her pupils and the minute reddening of her otherwise light brown skin he saw. He had her, it was just a matter of reeling her in. "Hi," she said, her voice a tad high-pitched before falling to a more acceptable level. "I'm fine. And you?"

"A little sad," he gestured with the flowers knowing that the nurse would be bound to be suspicious of them if they weren't explained. "My little sis is ill with that flu bug that's going around, so I'll be dropping into see the wee lassie for half an hour. Only afterwards," he looked to the ground as if shy, using his lost-puppy look with practiced ease, "I'll be needing company to cheer me up."

The nurse smiled at him. He could practically see her mind working, thinking how sweet he was. "I'd like to help," she replied. "I'm Rosa by the way."

Angelus smirked inwardly. Got her. "Ach you're too kind." He replied with a grateful smile before taking her hand and kissing it. The nurse sighed. "And I be Liam. And thank you for giving me something to look forward. I'll be half an hour."

"You're welcome." Rosa smiled. "And I'll be over there," she nodded towards the waiting room."

* * *

Angelus chuckled as he entered the corridor, seeing Harris stood outside Buffy's room. "Ach, the boy's like a lap-dog, willing to take the scraps either she or the Wicca throw him," he muttered in amusement. "In my day women knew their place." Seeing the boy stiffen at his approach, he allowed his sternest expression to show while laughing inwardly. "And mama always said I shouldn't toy with my food."

"Visiting hours are over," the boy said, their eyes meeting as he stopped opposite.

By now he was struggling to contain his laughter. "Well, I'm pretty much family."

Xander swallowed. "Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't."

Angelus stared at the youth, secretly impressed by his resolve. His first instinct upon seeing the boy was kill him and the Slayer. Now he was leaning towards breaking the boy's neck and leaving his body by Buffy's bed for her to find upon wakening. "If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?"

Angelus noted the beaded sweat rolling down Xander's forehead. "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"

Angelus paused. "Buffy's White Knight. You still love her." He leant in close to the boy, smelling his fear. "It must just eat you up that I got there first."

"You're gonna die." Xander declared. "And I'm gonna be there."

Angelus stared at the youth. He'd had a plan upon his release from the soulled pillock. Kill those on the outside of the gang – the teacher, the cheerleader, and the guitarist before moving onto the Slayer's two friends, her Watcher, and finally her mother before killing the broken child. But now, his smile widened, even when soulled he'd sensed the darkness inside Harris, a darkness that Liam himself had shared, but this steel…. The boy had potential, with training he could be the childe he'd always wanted, the demon any vampire would be proud of. Dru, well Dru had power but no focus, and William was savagery personified but no brains. But this boy was different. And to have the Slayer watch as he turned her friend would be delicious torture.

Finally he slapped the flowers against Xander's chest. "Tell her I stopped by," he ordered before striding away.

* * *

The moment he entered the reception area he strode over to the nurse, his nose guiding him to his unwitting victim sat waiting. "Ach Rosa," he smiled. "You waited." Offering the nurse his hand, he helped her to her feet. "Now my family duties are done," he winked. "Time for some fun."

The sultry beauty flashed him a brilliant smile. "Sounds good to me," she replied before smirking. "You'll find I'm a little wild."

"Better and better." Laughing to himself, he slid an arm around Rosa's slender shoulders. Tonight's entertainment was settled, but a far bigger prize awaited. Soon, the White Knight would turn black.

**The End**


End file.
